


exist for love: fjpig drabble collection

by cosmicsymphony



Category: Trying Human
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Non-Explicit Sex, i love these fools so much you have no idea, no i totally didn't just make that word up what are you talking about, the one constant of the universe is john fulgure's thirstability, triggers will be tagged chapter by chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicsymphony/pseuds/cosmicsymphony
Summary: Exactly what the title says: a collection of drabbles featuring Pigment and John Fulgure. AUs and headcanons await.
Relationships: FJ12 | John Fulgure/Pigment
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. in brew course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone during a rainstorm, Pigment awaits John's return.

* * *

It was half past ten o’clock at night, and John had yet to return from his outing. He was fine, Pigment told herself, he had just gone for a walk in Central Park. Earlier that day, the clouds had hung oppressively low in the sky, portends of a coming storm, but this had not deterred John. He loved the rain: it rejuvenated him, he would often say. 

Yes, she was probably worried over nothing, but Pigment nonetheless wanted a distraction. She walked to the kitchen and prepared a cup of chamomile tea for John to enjoy when he returned home. 


	2. moonlit souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Pigment's four-year anniversary.

* * *

Tonight marked the fourth anniversary of the day they met, and John had promised Pigment something special to mark the occasion. When John emerged from their bedroom, Pigment knew he had not been lying. He was dressed in an elegant navy tuxedo, and a pattern of tiny alien heads dotted his tie. John extended his hand to her, and she allowed him to lead her to their balcony, where they were bathed in moonlight.

John took her into his arms and twirled her around. How lucky they had been those years ago, two lonely souls, to have found each other. 


	3. hide and seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tracks down a deadly creature. [Vampire/Vampire Hunter AU]
> 
> content warning: mention of murder

* * *

It was cold enough for John to see his own breath. 

Pulse racing, he tightened his grip on the wooden stake in his hands. The murderous creature that had been terrorizing the people of his village was here somewhere, cowering in the thickets of the forest. That the entire area was blanketed in a heavy mist didn’t help matters, either.

John heard a twig snap from behind him and he whirled around: this was it. 

The vampire emerged from behind an oak tree, her too-red lips twisted in a smirk. 

“There you are. I was wondering when you’d get here.”


	4. sea's call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One unremarkable day at sea, John makes a particularly remarkable discovery. [Mermaid/Sailor AU]

* * *

As John breathed in the cool, salty air, he knew he was exactly where he needed to be. A life on land held no appeal to him: John intended to live out the rest of his days traversing the boundless seas until the Reaper claimed John for himself. 

John gazed upon the glistening waters, and froze when he realized someone was gazing back. It was a woman—the top half of one, anyway—floating calmly in the ocean. 

He looked away, convinced his mind was playing tricks, then turned back. There she was, clear as day. 

_Well then. This was certainly interesting._


	5. spindle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A handsome prince falls victim to a terrible curse: his only hope is one determined young princess from a far-off kingdom. [Sleeping Beauty AU] 
> 
> content warning: mention of finger pricking

* * *

On his twenty-first birthday, Prince John came across an old man at a spinning wheel in one of the towers of his parents’ castle.

“Hello, sir," the prince said cheerfully, "what are you making?”

“A scarf for the winter, Your Highness.”

“May I come a little closer? I’d like to see how it’s done.”

The old man beckoned the prince forward, and when he allowed John a turn at the spinning wheel, the young man pricked his finger on the spindle and sank to the ground, overcome by a dreamless sleep. 

He slumbered in the tower for a hundred years, until one day, a beautiful princess caught wind of a prince asleep in a tower and vowed to wake him from his curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated: this is 123 words. Please forgive me.


	6. the island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing quite comparable to the view of Earth from space.

* * *

The view from the Grey mothership was absolutely _breathtaking._

Miles below from where John stood, the planet that he and seven billion other people called home shone like a beacon, the blue of the oceans broken up by white swirls of wispy clouds. 

“It’s beautiful,” John whispered, still in awe at the sight before him. 

**_“Yes,”_ ** Pigment replied, pressing a hand against the window. **_“A fertile island floating in the middle of a barren sea.”_ **

John wrapped an arm around Pigment’s shoulder and drew her close, kissing the top of her head. 

“Thank you for sharing this moment with me.”


	7. the course of true love (involves a figurative beatdown by an equally-figurative goose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pigment realizes she has Big Feelings™ for John... 
> 
> content warning: casual reference of violent incidents

* * *

_She loved John._

This realization—sudden and life-altering, much like being hit by a truck or a baseball bat or a very large, angry goose—made Pigment stop, freezing her to the spot with the weight of it.

The feelings were small, yes, but they were undoubtedly _there._ And they were not leftover feelings the Commander had borne (and surely still did) for Phillis, but emotions that were entirely her own. 

She would stop to think about what this meant for her species later: right now, she wanted to bask in this, in her love—her _love—_ for John for just a little while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This title is the funniest thing I've ever come up with. Everyone enjoy it because I've peaked and it will not be happening again :]


	8. covert affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and likewise, John realizes his feelings for Pigment.
> 
> content warning: mention of the word "deviant"

* * *

A disgrace. 

That’s what Glasner would call him if word ever got out about John’s recent… _nighttime musings_ about the small, pink-eyed Grey at 51. 

And “disgrace” was assuming Glasner would be generous. Traitor, deviant, now _those_ were the sorts of names he’d expect from the mouth of Vernon Glasner, unashamed bigot and hateful prick extraordinaire. 

For his and Pigment’s sake, he’d have to be careful about how he tread from here on out. He needed to constantly be on alert, on the lookout for any prying eyes. 

She was worth it, though. Whatever it took to keep her safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling a bit under the weather yesterday, hence the non-update yesterday and the double update today. Hopefully this was just a one-time thing: I'm really determined to write 50 drabbles in 50 days. Wish me luck!


	9. beach bums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pigment and John take a trip to the beach for some fun in the sun.
> 
> content warning: comments with sexual implications

* * *

**_“John, will you pass me the cooler?”_ ** Pigment asked, readjusting her sunglasses. John's suggestion that they treat themselves to a beach day to celebrate summer solstice had led to Pigment willingly (if somewhat begrudgingly) agreeing to the idea. Dressed in a pale green, polka-dot bikini that left little to John’s imagination, he found his mind wandering. 

**_“Did you hear me?”_ ** Pigment tapped his forehead, and John wrenched himself from his daydreams and grabbed the cooler, grinning sheepishly. 

“I’m sorry my love: that swimsuit makes me want to  _ do things  _ to you.”

Pigment quirked an eyebrow.  **_“Save it for later, dear.”_ **


	10. once upon a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps their meeting at Area 51 wasn't Pigment and John's first time around. [Proto-Grey Era AU]

* * *

Long ago, on a planet lost to the mists of eternity, a princess fell in love with her protector. 

They hadn’t been friends as children, not exactly, but they’d played together on occasion; the princess’s strongest childhood memory of her guard was him falling out of a tree and breaking his wrist. 

He’d joined her father’s army as a teenager before being handpicked as the princess’s personal bodyguard. Over the years, she’d gotten to know him, his beliefs, his wishes, his fears, and somewhere along the way, she’d fallen in love.

She dared to hope her feelings were not unrequited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my self-indulgent headcanons is that Pigment and John share one soul and, however long it takes, they'll always find each other in the end. 
> 
> Yeah I know, I'm a cheeseball.


	11. movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's one thing John and Pigment know how to do, it's turn up the heat. 
> 
> content warning: sexual situation, non-explicit sex

* * *

Pigment was dazzling no matter what form she took, but only with her Trying Human circuit could she and John enjoy certain activities _.  _

John took in the sight of her bare, smooth skin and soft curves, his mind addled even further. She was  _ luminous _ —

The sudden sensation of Pigment’s lips against his own electrified him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her toward him, as close as was physically possible, skin against skin. Pigment wrapped her arms around John’s neck, and when she moaned into his mouth, John thought he was going to melt through the floor then and there. 


	12. strawberry state of mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John awaits his birthday surprise from Pigment.

* * *

As John sat in his and Pigment’s room, fiddling with the bedspread, his thoughts strayed to Pigment. Before preparing his birthday surprise, she’d banished John to their room, instructing him not to leave until she told him to. Nearly two hours had passed before he heard Pigment’s voice.

**_“It is ready.”_ **

John leapt to his feet, eager to see the surprise that had warranted his temporary exile. 

And what a surprise it was. On the table was a two-layer cake, raspberry-vanilla by the look of it, fresh strawberries strewn across the top. 

“Pig, this looks incredible!” 

**_“Worth the wait?”_ **

“Absolutely.” 


	13. snares and wickedness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father John is accosted at prayer by a most unholy entity. [Demon/Priest AU] 
> 
> content warning: religion, Catholicism

* * *

“—And lead us not into temptation…”

_ “But deliver us from evil.” _

John’s eyes snapped open, his blood running cold: there wasn’t supposed to be anyone else in the church. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” he asked, trying to make himself sound bolder than he felt. 

“Somebody who would very much like to make your acquaintance, Father,” replied the demon, her— _ its— _ footsteps creeping closer and closer. 

“How did you get in here? This is holy ground.” 

“It’s amazing what you can do with a bit of willpower and determination.” It was right behind him now. 

_ “Please,”  _ John thought,  _ “absolution.”  _


	14. star-crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Majestic Agent Twelve grapples with a moral dilemma. [Species Swap AU]

* * *

Had Twelve been asked at fifteen years old what she thought she would be in ten years, the answer probably would have been “famous astrophysicist”. 

“Top agent working for a secret organization monitoring extraterrestrial life on Earth” wouldn’t have _ever_ crossed her mind.

And yet, here she was: locked inside a Faraday cage with one of the aforementioned extraterrestrials, allowing it to examine the emerald necklace at her throat. The alien—a tall, green-eyed Grey—was surprisingly gentle, twisting and untwisting the necklace around his unnaturally long, skinny finger. 

For the first time, Twelve wondered if she wasn’t on the wrong side. 


	15. the passion of bleak midwinter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the palace of winter's stronghold, an undaunted farmer gets more than he bargained for. [Dark Fairy Tale AU] 
> 
> content warning: forced servitude

* * *

“I beseech you, my lady: for the sake of my village, release your hold on the land.”

Months of a harsh, unending winter had prompted John, a local farmer, to journey to the palace of the winter goddess and ask her to free the suffering people from her anger. After weeks of trekking through unforgiving mountains, he’d finally arrived. 

“And in return for my mercy...?” The goddess was exactly as John imagined her: beautiful and terrible, a force of nature that bowed to no one. 

“Anything.”

“So be it: you will stay here as my personal servant and companion. Forever.” 


	16. put to frame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's glasses are missing; Pigment offers her insight.

* * *

“Pig, have you seen my glasses? I’ve been looking for them for fifteen minutes and I can’t find them anywhere.” 

Pigment looks up from the boiling chicken broth and is overcome with exasperation and fondness when she spies the glasses immediately. 

“Well? Have you seen them?”

**_“Yes.”_ **

“Great! Where are they?” 

**_“Close by.”_ **

“I’m not really in the mood for games.” 

**_“They are exactly where you left them last time.”_ **

John pauses, then slowly runs a hand through his hair. The glasses slip off his head and into his free hand. 

“Right… er, let me help you with that broth!”


	17. focal point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Far above a military base deep within the desert, the stars bear witness to a secret rendezvous.
> 
> content warning: implied sex

* * *

_“Pigment.”_

The desperate, fervent way John utters her name, as though it is holy, an invocation of the divine, creates a sensation in Pigment unlike anything she has ever experienced. Like a wildfire, it spreads uncontrollably throughout her body, awakening—or perhaps _reawakening—_ something she thought only the Commander had been able to access.

Pigment looks up at John, his face bathed in soft moonlight, and cups his cheek. She leans into him, hears the hitch of his breath as she draws nearer, and presses her mouth against his lips. 

They spend the night in each other’s arms, two bodies become one. 


	18. double, double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Fulgure, a mild-mannered village librarian, knocks the witch of the forest off her feet. In the most literal sense of the phrase. [Witches AU]

* * *

John didn’t see the woman until it was too late. He plowed into her, sending them crashing to the ground in a tangle of limbs. 

_ “Are you blind?” _

“I’m terribly sorry! I was walking through the forest when I heard wolves howling. They sounded nearby, so I ran. I hope you aren’t hurt.”

“As if your scrawny ass could hurt me. What are you doing out here at this hour, anyway?”

“Looking for the witch of these woods. I wanted to ask her to teach me witchcraft.” 

“Is that so? Well, knocking her over isn’t exactly a marvelous first impression.” 


	19. we're butter together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a hearty breakfast, Pigment and John clean up.

* * *

After a highly satisfying breakfast of fruit, poached eggs, toast, and orange juice, John and Pigment gathered up the empty dishes and submerged them in the sink along with several assorted bowls and pans. John offered to clean them himself, as only he had actually eaten breakfast, but Pigment was insistent on helping him. She grabbed a sponge and scrubbed furiously at a particularly dirty plate. 

John couldn’t help but smile at her concentration: once Pigment’s attention was on something, there was no tearing her away from it. 

He _especially_ liked when the center of all her attention was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at them, being all domestic and cute. <3


	20. an alien and a man in black walk into a diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their escape from Area 51, John and Pigment make a brief pit stop at a less-than-stellar diner.

* * *

“I’d like one cappuccino and a fruit cup, please.” John laid his menu on the table and flashed the waitress what he hoped was a winning smile. 

She seemed less than impressed.

“And you?” the woman asked, jabbing her pen in Pigment’s direction. Pigment, who was focused on maintaining the illusion of a human appearance, turned to John. 

“She’ll have the same,” he blurted, handing their menus to the aggravated woman. She returned with their orders a few minutes later, planting herself in front of the table and crossing her arms expectantly. 

Understanding dawned on John. He took a careful sip of his coffee and fought the urge to gag. 

“Well? What do you think?”

“It’s a little… bitter.” 

“So was my divorce but you don’t hear me complaining.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that John is technically a MAJ 12 agent, but with regards to the title, I thought "man in black" sounded cooler. :D
> 
> And YES, I cheated again in this chapter, but that joke was too good to pass up.


	21. the romance of skylines and city lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Pigment pause to admire the bustling city they call home.

* * *

Although the night air was all but frigid, being held in Pigment’s arms made the bitterly cold weather tolerable. It was about a quarter past ten, and John and Pigment had sneaked onto the rooftop of their apartment building—though all credit to the success of that little stunt went to Pigment—to admire the view of the city lights far below. 

**_“We should go back inside, John. You are shaking.”_ ** Pigment fussed over his scarf for a few moments before John placed a finger beneath her chin and tilted her head upwards. 

“I’ll be fine for a little while longer, darling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of John and Pigment using pet names for each other makes me go absolutely feral. Give me ALL the sappy nicknames, ALL OF THEM.


	22. now and always, us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gives Pigment a cozy, handmade surprise.

* * *

“I’m ready! Go ahead and turn around now, Pig.” 

Pigment spun around on her heels; John was holding up a very tiny sweater, pride practically radiating from his body. 

“I made it. Took me about nine days, but only because I wanted to make sure it was absolutely perfect. Nothing but the best for you, my love.” 

**_“It is lovely, John.”_ **

“It’s wool, so it should keep you nice and cozy. Not that that really matters to you, but—”

Pigment wrapped her arms around John and kissed him. She would never, ever let him go, precious soul that he was. 


	23. i told the stars about you: part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pigment asks John whether they are what humans call "married".

* * *

_**"John,** _ _**are** _ **_we married?”_ **

The question was so sudden, so completely unexpected, that John wasn’t sure he’d fully processed it. 

“I’m sorry?”

**_“Are we married? Gracelis and Rose are very fond of a television show about human marriage, and when I asked what ‘marriage’ was, their answers sounded very similar to our current situation.”_ **

John’s entire face began heating up. “No, we aren’t married, but I guess we do sort of behave like we are.”

**_“Do you want to get married?”_ **

“Pig, we _can’t_ —”

**_“We could at least make vows.”_ **

“What?”

**_“Vows. Are they not part of many human bonding ceremonies?”_ **

“They are, and… well, I suppose I don’t see why we couldn’t.” 

Pigment strode up to John and took his face in her hands. 

**_“Let us start right away.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated. Again. I'm going to try and limit the remaining drabbles to exactly 100 words as often as I can, but at this point, I can't really guarantee anything ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	24. serenade for a phantom lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Pigment, loneliness comes with being a Grey. It is as familiar to her as her own hands. 
> 
> That is, until it isn't.

* * *

On the days when Phillis slept within her tube—and they happened more often than not—Pigment was left alone with her thoughts. It had been that way for years; she did not know how long, but then again, it had not mattered to her. To her species, there was no difference between one week and a hundred years. Time meant nothing to Greys. 

All that had changed with John’s entry into her life. Suddenly, the days when he did _not_ come around became noticeable to her, and she found herself not simply anticipating his presence, but longing for it, _craving_ it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about the YEARNING.


	25. hymn to the desolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pigment and John go camping in the desert.

* * *

“Pig, will you please pass me the water bottle?” John dabbed at his forehead with a handkerchief, and the tissue—much to John’s disgust–came back soaked in sweat. 

**_“Of course.”_ ** Pigment handed John the bottle, and he wasted no time in guzzling the water, the sweet coldness soothing his dry, scratchy throat.

**_“Should we return to the campsite?”_ ** From the way Pigment hovered over John, her hands on both his shoulders, it was clear she was concerned. 

John gazed at the vast desert that seemed to stretch on forever, then turned back to Pigment. 

“That doesn’t seem like a bad idea.” 


	26. dust and shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a nuclear war, John Fulgure makes his way to New York City, trailed by another survivor who prefers to remain faceless, a person who calls themself "Pigment". [Apocalypse AU] 
> 
> content warning: mention of nuclear war

* * *

Being a natural introvert, John never thought the day would come when he’d find himself actively hoping to be surrounded by people. 

That had all changed two months ago: tensions between the United States and Russia had finally blown over, and the two countries unleashed nuclear weapons onto the world. The results were predictably catastrophic: the devastated remains of New York City lay before John, the sprawling metropolis that had once seemed unbreakable. 

The only other apparent survivor was a person named “Pigment” who’d followed John from Nevada and provided food and water when despair overtook him. 

He hoped they wouldn’t stay in the shadows forever: he wasn’t sure how much more isolation he could take. 


	27. chiaroscuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a nightmare. 
> 
> content warning: description of falling into darkness

* * *

John was falling. 

What he was falling toward, he couldn’t say, or even why he was falling in the first place. All he knew was that his body was plummeting into a pitch-black void and he was powerless to stop it. 

John flailed his arms, hoping to catch hold of something, _anything,_ but it was useless. 

_Please,_ he prayed to nobody in particular, _help me._

 **_I am here,_ **came a sudden voice from inside John’s head. The speaker sounded female, her voice gentle and soothing. 

To John’s surprise, he felt cool fingers wrap around his hand, tethering him to hope. 


	28. here be dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a botched attempt on her cruel tyrant's life, Pandora is taken to her almost-victim in chains. [King/Assassin AU]
> 
> content warning: mention of attempted assassination, imprisonment

* * *

“So you’re my would-be assassin. I thought you’d be taller.” 

In front of Pandora, lounging atop his throne, was the cause of all her people’s suffering: the king—no, _tyrant—_ of these lands. His expression was thoughtful, curious, as though he was indeed surprised at her small stature. 

“But I’m the perfect size to reach your kneecaps. I expect it’d be rather difficult to run from an assassin with shattered knees.” 

The corner of the king’s mouth twitched, as though he wanted to smile; oh, he was _beautiful,_ and Pandora hated herself for even thinking it.

“Put her in the dungeon,” the king instructed two burly guards. “She could be useful.”


	29. per aspera ad astra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being mistaken for the ambassador to the Zeta Reticulan people, John Fulgure, a lecturer of political science at a local community college, meets the Reticulans' charming ambassador, Pigment. [Space Opera AU]

* * *

The Reticulan woman in front of John wasn’t beautiful in any human sense of the word, but she certainly was striking. Her long blue gown was a strapless number with an airy feel to it, and as she walked toward him, it floated around her as though she were submerged in water. 

“You must be Ambassador Lennox. It’s lovely to meet you.” The woman smiled at him, and John's palms became slick with sweat. _No,_ he should say, _he wasn't Ambassador Lennox, this was all a huge mistake, he was just a lecturer at a community college—_

But when John went into panic mode, he had a knack for saying exactly the wrong thing. “Oh yes! And lovely to meet you as well, Ambassador….?” 

“Pigment. Our language is a bit of a mouthful for the human tongue, so your government assigned us names easier for you to pronounce.” 

“How very on-brand for us.” 

The woman laughed, and John decided that he quite liked Ambassador Pigment.


	30. soul and romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve's journal entry regarding his most recent session with Pigment.

* * *

_Had another session with Extraterrestrial Biological Entity 4 (AKA: “Pigment”). She appears to be rather fixated with my hair. For the past several sessions, she’s asked to touch it. She’s not rough; usually, she just runs her fingers through my hair, or twists her finger around it. If I didn’t know better, I’d say she was fascinated._

_At the end of today’s session, as she let my hair slip between her fingers, she looked me straight in the eye and said that I had “very nice” hair._

_I wonder if this is her way of saying she enjoys my companionship._


	31. the gravity of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While carrying out a task for Dr. Glasner, Twelve runs into Pectoralis, a Reptoid working at Area 51 that he may or may not be interested in. [Reptoid!Pigment AU]

* * *

“What’re you looking for, Twelve?”

Twelve stopped rifling through the file cabinet and faced the speaker: Pectoralis, a female Reptoid who worked as a janitor on the base and—against his better judgment—whom he felt rather drawn toward.

“I’m looking for a file on the Grey known as ‘Hue’. Don’t ask why: Dr. Glasner asked me to find it, and he didn’t even fill _me_ in.” 

Pectoralis huffed. “The old man’s keeping secrets from MAJ now? Shit. Can’t say I’ve seen that file, but I’d be happy to help you look for it. Beats scrubbing toilet bowls, anyway.” 

Twelve’s face grew hot, and he promptly developed a fascination with his watch. “Thank you. It’d be nice to have company.”


	32. safe harbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's presence is always a comfort to Pigment.

* * *

Upon Pigment’s return home from an outing, she found John slumped over a table, slumbering soundly. She gathered up a pile of blankets on the couch and gently draped them over John’s still form. He stirred, and Pigment was afraid she had woken him up, but John simply snored and kept right on sleeping. Pigment thought he might have whispered her name.

She grabbed a chair from the kitchen and placed it next to John’s. After dropping her coat and scarf on the floor (she would pick them up later), she made herself comfortable in her chair before leaning against John’s shoulder.

It felt good to be home. 


	33. maximum ogredrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pigment and John try to decide what to watch for their monthly movie night.

* * *

John grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth. “We could watch _Star Wars_. Or _Beauty and the Beast.”_

 **_“Not_ ** **Beauty and the Beast.** **_We watched it for our last movie night.”_ **

“I know, but it’s a classic!”

**_“No.”_ **

John crossed his arms and feigned irritation. “Killjoy.”

 ** _"What about_ ** **Shrek?” Pigment asked, tilting her head.**

“Since when do you know about _Shrek?”_

**_“When Don visited last week, he described all his favorite movies."_ **

“Sure, I guess we can watch _Shrek._ It’s a pretty decent movie.” 

**_“Good. I will make more popcorn, since you cannot control yourself.”_ **

“Sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to believe Pigment and John haven't dressed up as Fiona and Shrek for Halloween AT LEAST once. 
> 
> Also: this drabble is absolutely ridiculous, but it needed to exist. I hope y'all get as much of a kick out of this as I do.


	34. render me undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empress Persephone and Ambassador Fulgure get to know each other rather intimately. [Greys Remained Proto-Greys AU] 
> 
> content warning: sexual situation, non-explicit sex

* * *

Careful, curious hands. Reverent, hungry eyes. A warm, intoxicating mouth. 

Persephone, sovereign of the Reticulan Empire, closed her eyes and expelled all thoughts from her mind. She would allow herself to be lost in the sensation of the ambassador's eager attention. He kissed her neck, and Persephone hissed, forcing herself to an upright position and taking in his scent. His cologne was vaguely woody: _probably ginger and bergamot,_ she thought. 

She nibbled his ear, and John went stiff, his grip on her waist tightening. 

“You’re dangerous,” he whispered, smiling mischievously at her, and Persephone’s heart raced.

“As if you aren’t.” 


	35. spellbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Fulgure, a young man from a small French village, is held hostage by a mysterious noblewoman who refuses to show her face. [Beauty and the Beast AU] 
> 
> content warning: forced captivity

* * *

“Are you the mistress of this place?”

“Yes.” The woman hidden in the shadows shuffled, and John could have sworn he heard a catlike hiss. 

“I’m John. John Fulgure. I live with my mother in the village in the valley—”

_ “I know who you are.”  _

John flinched at the aggression in the woman’s voice, and he took about three steps backward. “If you don’t mind my asking, what shall I call you?”

“‘Your Highness’ will do,” the woman said. “Now if you don’t mind, why don’t you go back to your room and leave me to conduct business in peace?”


	36. to pigment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tells Pigment what she means to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people. I want to explain the lack of updates. Toward the end of December, work took up most of my time and left me fairly drained and unmotivated to write. I told myself that come the new year, I was going to get back on track. 
> 
> On New Year's Day, however, someone I was extremely close to was hospitalized completely out of the blue. To make a long story short, she died last week, and I've really been struggling to cope with her loss. I wanted to finish this collection in 50 days, truly I did, but I needed to put myself first, and I just wasn't able to conjure up the muse for writing. I can't promise I'll resume daily updates, but now I've had some time to process her death, there hopefully won't be as long a hiatus in between updates from now on. I hope you all understand <3

* * *

_Sometimes I wonder where I would be, who I would be, if our paths hadn’t crossed. Would I have grown disillusioned with Majestic on my own, and attempted some harebrained escape? Or—and I suspect this is more likely—would I have stayed, brainwashed and vindictive, a mindless puppet to that foul, evil man?_

_These thoughts cross my mind, though they are few and far between; I find ‘what ifs’ to be unproductive at best, and torturous at worst. All I know is that everything I have now, everything I am, is because I met you. I won't burden you so much as to suggest that you saved me. You didn't. But you reminded me that there is a life outside Majestic, outside of the hate I’d been taught and harbored in myself. You reminded me that there is always hope, and for that, I will always be grateful._


	37. darkness falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started as an uneventful paranormal investigation for Poppy and John has taken a horrifying turn. [Paranormal Investigators AU]

* * *

Laughter, deep and mirthless, rang out like a gunshot in the stillness of the forest. John froze, his hands suddenly slick with perspiration, his heart thundering in his chest. _Of all the times to be separated from Poppy—_

“John!” 

Her voice was like a balm to a wound. “Poppy, Poppy! Follow my voice! I’m by the river!” 

John heard Poppy tearing through the underbrush, and if the increase in volume of snapping branches and rustling shrubs was anything to go by, she was getting closer. 

When John felt someone breathe on him—someone that was definitely _not_ Poppy—he nearly jumped out his skin, and ran screaming in what he hoped was Poppy’s direction. This wasn’t an investigation anymore: they needed to leave the forest _now._


	38. rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve faces an interception of his midnight tryst.

* * *

“Where are you going with those flowers, Twelve?”

Twelve whirled around, balling his free hand into a fist. He knew that voice, and it didn’t bode well for him if the other man discovered what he was up to. 

“Well, are you going to answer me or just stand there gaping like an idiot?” asked Seven, running two fingers down his knife as if stroking it. 

“I have an appointment,” Twelve said immediately. He hoped his authority as Number Twelve would allow him to get away with such a vague answer, but knowing Seven, this was expecting too much. 

“I didn’t know the doctor liked L’Homme.” Seven lazily tossed his knife in the air and caught it by the hilt, as if it was no deadlier than a golf ball. 

Twelve swallowed. Seven knew he was lying. The only issue at hand was whether he could convince his fellow agent to keep his mouth shut. 

“I don’t see the point in all this. It's not like you're going to sweep her off her feet and ride off into the sunset together. And what will Glasner think of you fraternizing with the enemy?”

“Seven,  _ please—”  _

A wicked grin spread across Seven's face, and Twelve's blood ran cold. “Of course," Seven whispered, his voice low and dangerous, "I  _ could  _ be persuaded to forget this incident entirely on one condition.” 

“Which is…?” 

Seven held out his hand expectantly, and it took Twelve a moment to realize what he wanted. “But why do you—”

“I don't think you're in a position to be asking questions. You can either give me the flowers, or I tell the doctor about your little... _appointment."_

There was no point in protesting. Begrudgingly, Twelve handed the bouquet to Seven, who snatched it up with a flourish. He examined the flowers with exaggerated interest.

“Forget-me-nots. What a sentimental Romeo you are.” Seven’s laughter rang cold and mirthless in Twelve’s head for the rest of the night. 


	39. descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A voyage to Challenger Deep leaves deep-sea explorers John Fulgure and Jane Jenkins-Jimenez wondering if they haven't made a serious mistake. Unfortunately for them, it may already be too late. [Sea Monster AU]

* * *

“Can you see anything?” 

Jane’s voice, small and tentative, broke the unnatural silence of the trench.

“No,” replied John, scanning what was visible of his surroundings. “It’s about as lively as a graveyard.” 

No sooner had John finished speaking when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He immediately shined the light in what he thought was the direction he’d seen movement; when John caught sight of what looked like the fins of a very, very large fish—much too large to be any ordinary deep-sea fish—his throat went dry. 

Jane was by his side a moment later. 

“What was that all about?” she asked, brandishing her own light toward the source of the movement. John’s relief that the… _creature_ seemed to have disappeared quickly turned to horror when he realized they had no way of knowing _where_ it had gone. 

“Nothing,” John said, turning to face Jane. He must’ve looked shaken up, as there was uncertainty and fear in her own eyes. “I thought I saw something, but it was probably just my mind playing tricks on me.” 

“You don’t look like a person who saw _nothing.”_

“I—I don’t know what it was,” John admitted: there was no point in lying. “Let’s just stick as close to the submersible as possible.”

"Agreed." 


	40. trouble i'm in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a girls' night out trip to the club, Penelope notices an attractive stranger _definitely_ checking her out. [Everyone's A Human AU] 
> 
> content warning: drinking, clubbing, sexual situations

* * *

“Not sure if you're looking to go down _that_ road tonight, but if you are, that guy over by the bar is _totally_ checking you out.” 

Penelope, who, up until now, had been very interested in her midori sour—which is, to her disappointment, already half-gone—and turns her attention toward the bar. Just as Rose said, there’s a man standing a little ways from the counter. He looks engaged in conversation with what Penelope assumes is his friend, but she catches him glancing her way.

He’s dressed in black jeans and a navy-blue button down, his sleeves rolled just below the elbow. Dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, a well-trimmed goatee, and timeless, square glasses frames. 

He is _one thousand_ percent her type. 

“Oh, he’s hot.” Penelope turns around, immediately greeted by her and Rose’s other two companions, Jane and Gracie. Jane, who had been the one to give the stranger her stamp of approval, does a quick double take, then winks at Penelope. “For a white boy, anyway.” 

“If you don’t want him, Pen, I’ll take him. Just think of what those plush lips could do,” Gracie, chimes in, a bit too wistfully. 

“Well, what do you think, Penelope? It’s been a while since you’ve had a bar hookup.” 

“You mean it’s been a while since I’ve _made a_ _bad decision._ I just don’t know. I mean, yeah, he’s cute, but…” 

“I was dead serious earlier, Pen: _if you don't want him, I’ll take him.”_

“If you don’t want him, Pen, I’ll take him. Just imagine what those plush lips can do,” Gracie, chimes in, a bit too wistfully. 

“What do you say, Penelope? It’s been a while since you’ve hooked up with anyone.”

“Not counting that Tindr bang a few months ago,” Jane adds quickly, and Penelope wants nothing more than to wipe the smirk off her friend’s face. 

Instead, she just grits her teeth and says, _“Not counting that Tindr bang a few months ago,_ you mean it’s been a while since I’ve made a bad decision. I—I just don’t know. I mean, yeah, he’s cute, but…” 

“I was dead serious earlier, Pen: _if you don't want him, I’ll take him.”_

“Okay, calm down, horndog. If you really don’t want to do this, Penelope, then don’t.” Jane puts a hand on Penelope’s shoulder and squeezes it gently. “It’s entirely up to you.” Gracie and Rose both nod vigorously. 

Penelope looks back at the stranger in question. He’s not facing her direction anymore, and has instead focused all his attention on a small bag of curly fries. The bar has a strict “no food after the restaurant closes” rule, which probably explains why the man is scarfing them down by the handful, casting furtive glances around the room. He looks rather as though he’s snorting crack in the middle of the bar rather than trying to get away with eating fucking curly fries. Penelope can’t help but smile, because that’s _exactly_ what she would do if she were in that situation herself. 

“I want to go talk to him.” Jane and Rose shoot her unconvinced looks. “I mean it: he’s definitely my type, and it’ll probably be good for me to put myself out there a bit.” 

“As long as you’re sure…” 

“I am Rose, I promise! You know if I really didn’t want to do it, I wouldn’t.” 

Rose smiles. “Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome won’t know what hit him.”

* * *

“Aren’t you a rule-breaker?” Penelope says, a half-smile on her face. The man’s eyes widen for a moment—he’s mid-chew, and she’s clearly caught him off guard—but he recovers quickly, swallowing before he responds. 

“Yeah, this is about as ‘bad boy’ as I get,” the man says, rubbing his neck sheepishly. “Did you want any? They were in my pocket and I completely forgot about them for a couple hours, so they’re a little smashed, but they still taste good.” 

“Oh, I’m fine, thank you.” In spite of the pangs of hunger she’s been feeling for some time, common sense, along with the experience of being a woman in America **,** tells her that accepting food from a stranger she just met in a bar probably isn’t the smartest idea. Nonetheless, her stomach growls, and Penelope hopes he can’t see the way she’s eying his fries. 

“I’m John, by the way,” says the man, offering her a smile. God, even his teeth are perfect. She can feel want pooling in her belly, and she has to actively quell the desire to grab John’s hand and lead him to her car, Rose’s ire be damned.

“Penelope,” she responds, and she almost cringes at the clear desperation in her voice. She hasn’t been talking to this man for two minutes and he’s already reduced her to a puddle of mush. 

“Penelope,” he says, as if he's trying out how the name feels on his tongue. “Like from _The Odyssey,_ right?” 

“Yes! Both of my parents majored in Classical Literature for their undergraduate degree. They met in one of their classes, actually.” She has no idea why she feels compelled to pour out her entire life story to this stranger. Perhaps it's his eyes: they're kind and welcoming, a delightfully bright shade of green, and she's always had a weakness for men with pretty eyes.

“Did you want to go in the back for a little bit?” he asks, gesturing to the outside area of the bar. “Hopefully we won’t have to shout anymore to hear each other.” 

Penelope spies Rose at a table, talking to a rather tall man in a knit sweater—who is, Penelope has to admit, pretty cute _—_ and sends her a quick text. 

**_Going outside with Tall, Dark and Handsome. I'll keep you updated._**

* * *

The back patio is (predictably) just as boisterous as the inside. People are clustered in such a way that Penelope can barely maneuver through the crowds, and the smell of weed hits her like a truck. 

“I guess this isn’t much better,” John says, offering her an apologetic, sheepish look. 

“If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.” Penelope gestures for John to follow her, then makes her way over to a small bar in the corner of the patio. When John quirks an eyebrow, Penelope explains, somewhat exasperatedly, “I’m at the most popular bar in town, woefully more sober than not, and I’d rather like to get my money’s worth for the cover charge. Now tell me what drink you’d like so I don’t have to get hammered by myself.” 

John laughs at this. “All right then, I suppose that’s fair. How about a blonde ale?” 

* * *

When they kiss, Penelope tastes the sweetness of the ale on John’s tongue, smells a hint of his spicy aftershave. 

It’s not a chaste, innocent kiss, not by any means: the undeniable tension between them the entire night has boiled over, and suddenly he's gripping her waist, and Penelope's hands have laced themselves in John's long, thick hair. Even after five drinks between them, they had the decency to relocate to a secluded area behind the bar, albeit within spitting distance of a large dumpster covered in scribbles from drunk patrons, no doubt. Penelope knows she should have more dignity than this—she made a vow in college that she would never (again) drunkenly make out with a stranger in an alley—and yet, here she is. 

So much for _that_ promise. 

John carefully pries open her mouth with his tongue—a move Penelope responds to wholeheartedly—and when he bites down on her lower lip, bursts of pleasure shoot through Penelope’s body. She hisses, gripping John’s hair so tightly she can feel her nails digging into her palms. Penelope wraps a leg around John's waist, and he immediately cups his hand under her thigh and squeezes. She moans—actually fucking _moans—_ and any coherent thoughts she may have still had are gone. 

“What say you and I go back to my place so we can really heat things up?” John asks breathlessly, his handsome face utterly flushed, and Penelope feels a surge of pride knowing _she_ did this to him. 

She grins, and curls a lock of John's hair around her finger. “As long as we stop for curly fries.” 


End file.
